The Return
by thatnekochick
Summary: It has been ten years since she left but now she comes back, giving me freedom from my meaningless life.... Paring: Noata/ Hakuro note: this ia my first FLCL fanfic, hope ya like.-ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

It has been twelve long years since I've seen her face. I would never forget her because she changed my life. Even though it's been a long time since I've seen her I am still in love with her deeply. I never understood why I let her go, knowing that she may never come back. At night when I am staring out my bedroom window at the star filled sky I wonder will she return to me. I then look at the blue bass that sat next to the window and I would pick it up and begin to play because when I do I feel like I'm close to her.

**The Return**

Wearing a navy-blue suit, Naota sat at his desk typing on his laptop, he was typing with one hand obviously bored with whatever he was doing. He turned his chair towards the huge window of his office. He sighed as he looked at the numerous buildings of Tokyo that the view of his office would give. He watched as the little cars whizzed by and how the people crowded the street creating a rainbow of colors below. Naota sighed before looking up at the clear blue sky. It was plain, not one cloud or even a small plane; it was like the airport took a day off.

_It's a shame_, he thought_, I'm the CEO of the biggest musical instrument company in Japan and I can't find anything to do._

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

I would be busy if she was here...

Naota drifted off to sleep for a couple of minutes before the phone on his all-glass desk began to ring. He quickly wheeled his chair over to the desk picking up the phone. When he answered it a loud yelling was going on in the background. He moved the phone away until he heard his secretary speak.

"Nandaba-san we have someone who wants to see you. She said she saw your picture when she walked in....she keeps caling you **Takkun**. H-hey you sto-"

"Is that you Takkun?"

Naota froze; he would remember that voice anywhere. He was sure that he was imagining things but he had to be certain.

"S-send her up," Naota said before hanging up the phone.

He got up from his chair and walked over to the entrance of his office, in which there was a special elevator that you had to take up. He was anxious to see if his theory was true. Even though it was only about five minutes before the elevator dinged, he felt like he had been standing there for an hour.

Finally the doors slid open and there she was wearing all black Haruhara Hakuro. Her pink hair had grown longer since he had last seen her but other than that she was unchanged. He stood staring at her in awe with his mouth slightly open. Hakuro walked up to him examining him like he had some type of disorder.

"What's wrong with you Takkun, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Naota backed up from her, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Hakuro's mouth curled into an evil smirk. She walked up to him giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"You don't remember me Takkun?"

Naota stared at her silently. Hakuro moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled again and kissed him. She drew back to see if she had effected him and she was successful. His face was beet-red. She whispered in his ear.

"Do you remember me now."

She softly nibbled on his ear after she spoke. Naota pushed her away, backing all the way up to his desk.

"Wow," he muttered under his breath.

Hakuro was having her fun with Naota just like when he was a boy. She was clearly amused with his reactions and it made Naota feel angry. His eyes narrowed as he regained his posture and straightened his tie. He walked towards her with confidence and courage.

He folded his arms, "Stop playing with me like that, i am not some kind of toy."

Hakuro mimicked his voice and walked on her tiptoes, "Oh I'm sorry Big Man-san I didn't mean to make you angry. Please don't hurt me."

She tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't long before she was on the floor laughing. Naota clenched his teeth; he didn't think that any of this was funny. He walked back over to his desk and sat down, beginning to type on the computer again. It wasn't long before Hakuro felt that she was being ignored and she got up, walking over to Naota's desk. She peeked over his shoulder to find him playing an online game. She reached over him and pressed random buttons out of curiosity. Naota took is hands off of the keyboard, pushing away Hakuro's arms. He then closed the computer glaring at her.

"Go away."

Hakuro smiled, "you know you don't want me to go away. I remembered how you cried in my arms when you were younger."

"Shut up," Naota sneered.

"And I remember the look on your face when I left yo-"

"I said...**get out** Hakuro-san," he said coldly, "**leave me alone**."

Hakuro stopped talking and looked at him for a spilt second with a surprised look on her face. She then smiled.

"If that's what you want Takkun."

When she turned around her facial expression totally changed from happy to a disappointed look. She frowned when she reached the elevator doors, when the elevator came she walked through without turning back to look at him. Naota leaned back in his chair mentally beating himself up for being that cold to Hakuro but he knew how she acted and he couldn't have her doing inappropriate things to him in his office. If one of his subordinates were to walk in that would destroy his reputation and it could make business bad for him. He scratched his head as he looked at his laptop. He thought that he should check his e-mail so he wouldn't die from boredom.

I moved from Tokyo so that I wouldn't spend the rest of my day living a boring, meaningless life. To me Tokyo was one of the most exiting places to go and it was always bustling. After graduating Tokyo University I work at a lot of marketing jobs, but none of them were fulfilling. I finally found a job in the instrument industry and it was satisfying. I was so good at my job that i worked right under the CEO until her retired and I took his place. Once I was at the top I noticed that life was still the boring. Every day things moved the same in this city, which to me seemed impossible. Yet it was very true. The money the big office the nice apartment and the cars did not satisfy what I wanted. I always felt like I was missing something and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find it until I went back home to where it all began, Mabase. It was when I went back into my old room to find what I was missing all along; I picked up the blue bass. I made it my mission to learn to play it. When finally mastered it made me feel close to her, when I was with her I felt free from the day repetition of a boring life. For once in my life I was actually able to get away. She had given me the key the lock that was restricting my life.

**TA-DAAH! I hope that you guy liked the first chapter of The Return and I hope you want to continue to read when I post the first chapter. So stay tuned!**

_**---The dark ninja NEKO---**_


	2. Chapter 2

I would never show it but I was disappointed in the way Takkun reacted to me...I thought he would be happy to see me. I knew he would have changed a little over the years but I wasn't expecting him to reject me like that. My whole reason for coming back to this rural planet...was him. I still remember what he said to me before I left, those three important words. Even though it was stupid of me to think of the words- that came from a child-to be real, I would always hope. Hope that when I came back here, he would come with me to space, to my world...but I was hoping too much. Unfortunately...hope was all I had...all that kept me from destroying what little I had left of my pitiful self. He may have pushed me away for the moment but I am going to make sure I see him again...and soon.

Return: Chapter 2

Hakuro walked through the streets of Tokyo absorbing the night scene. The bright lights fascinated her, but she shouldn't be thinking of the lights...she had something to do and someone to find. She walked a couple of steps before she stopped in front of a black motorcycle. It's sleek design too unique for anything that could have been created on earth. It's wheels where rimless, the tire connected to the body of the vehicle by metal and wire. Hakuro picked up a pair of unusual shaped glasses and put them on. She then pressed a button on the side and it turned into a helmet, it was unlike any helmet that was seen before. The helmet not only protected her head, but started the motorcycle too. It had a red under glow and the sides lit up. Many people turned their heads to look at the amazing sight, but before one picture could be taken, Hakuro hopped onto the advanced bike and sped off, leaving only dust behind.

She was driving so fast that the bright light of the buildings and cars blurred as she passed them. After about ten minutes of reckless driving and a couple car accidents later, she stopped in front of a large apartment building. It towered so high that she had to crane her neck back to get a glimpse of the top. Under her helmet she smiled and pressed a button the side of the vehicle and it roared loudly. She then drove around the back of the building looking around to make sure that no one was around. Once she was sure she was alone, she revved up the engine. Suddenly there was the sound of tiny explosions and she was airborne. Her motorcycle soared up into the sky as the thrusters spewed red and orange fire. When she landed safely on the roof of the building, she took of her helmet, revealing a devious smirk underneath.

_Later..._

Naota sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment pulling the key out with one hand as he twisted it open with the other. He opened the door closing it slowly behind him as he dragged his feet inside the house. He was tired and he couldn't wait to plop onto his soft, king size bed. First he had to shower, to him, he always seemed to have the smell of cleaning supplies when he came from work. It bothered him a lot because he didn't want any reminder of his boring life following him back into his house where, he could get away.

He went straight to his room, dropping his suitcase and suit jacket on the bed. He then loosened his tie and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his appearance, sighing as he smoothed back his wild hair. Naota then turned on the shower, staring at the water as it heated. He waited until steam was emitting off of the water before undressing and stepping in.

He stood in the shower letting the water run down his tired body, as his mind was deep in thought.

_Why did she come back after all this time? She probably wants something from me again; maybe I got some new power that I didn't know about. That's all I am to her, she couldn't have come all the way back here jus to see me. I'm just a human, the feelings I have for her will never be the same, never returned..._

Naota slammed his hand against the glass wall of the shower.

"Hakuro..."

After about half hour of murmuring and violence towards his shower later, her got out. He snatched a black towel from the bathroom closet and wrapped it around his. He then picked up a smaller towel and began to dry his hair with it as her walked to his room. He stumbled over a couple of objects as he walked through the dark hallway.

Once her was in his room he pulled out some fresh pajamas. When her was done dressing her headed into his living room but he noticed something. He didn't remember having turned on his television. Naota took a deep breath as he crept down the hall, making sure he didn't make any noise.

_Could it be an intruder? I made sure I locked the doors. The only way someone could get in here is if they climb up to the balcony. There is no way in hell anyone would pull a stunt like that, it's impossible. I LIVE ON THE TOP FLOOR FOR GOD'S SAKE! Calm down Naota, no one is here; you probably turned on the T.V and forgot about it. Yeah that's it, you forgot. Everything is gonna be okay- _

"HAHAHA!"

Naota knew that laugh anywhere and he ran into the living room with the quickness. His stopped cold when he made it to his sofa. There she was sitting on his couch, eating a bag of chips and watching a sitcom.

"H-Hakuro..."

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had sports and school taking up my time lol. Tha doesn't matter now though, it SUMMAH! WOOT! WOOT! So expected me to be updating some of my stories.**_

_**-Neko-**_


End file.
